


[Podfic] a gentlemen's arrangement

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary:Harry has been in the countryside, Louis has been trapped in town awaiting the London season, and three months apart is far, far too long. (Regency AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a gentlemen's arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034958) by [bottomlinsons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlinsons/pseuds/bottomlinsons). 



Podfic duration: 38 Mins

Mediafire download: [MP3 file](https://www.mediafire.com/download/8xq6d7pcckoq6x2) / [M4B audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/download/jdvcprbclcfcbgy)

Dropbox download & streaming: [MP3 file ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/558cqu110jtx4ql/%5B1D%5DAGentlemensArrangement.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> For Ada - you once mentioned this would be on your to-pod list if circumstances permitted. I'll never be able to thank you enough for how much you've helped me, but here's a start ♥
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Thank you to bottomlinsons for permission to podfic!
> 
> Thank you endlessly to my usual team of betas and cheerleaders. You're the reason I actually record and finish anything at all, and don't impulsively delete entire projects. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The music used in this podfic is [Bridges and Balloons](https://youtu.be/UBoQ-pjrrzY) by Joanna Newsom. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> (Can you believe I haven't recorded explicit podfic in a year? I thought some fun, wordy, fluffy porn was a good idea while I figure out how to do that again.)
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/), I love comments and messages and asks with my whole entire heart ♥♥


End file.
